


Oceans and Skies and Mountains

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, fan!phil, i think, like i literally talk for like 500 words about them, phil's eyes, uh but its cute i hope, writer!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A single color has seeped it's way into Dan's dreamed, and it's changed his world for the better.





	Oceans and Skies and Mountains

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm kinda sleep deprived right now and I've been loopy all day, so hopefully this is coherent enough to be understood. 
> 
> Enjoy!

For all his life, Dan had been haunted by a certain shade of blue. Most of the time it was blue, but other times it seemed more green or more yellow, but it was always the same. It followed him throughout his life, and as much as he wanted to stop thinking about it, he couldn’t help but become attached to it.

It all started when he was younger. He started to have dreams. And in these dreams were vast backgrounds made entirely of this color. Oceans and skies and mountains all made of blue. But when he woke up, he could never quite remember the shade.

He’d tried mixing paint. But it always was a bit too dark, or too light, or too green, or too blue. It was never right. But he painted anyways, blue oceans and skies and mountains, but it was never quite the same.

And as he grew older, the dreams grew with him. They blue became things. First it was flowers and trees. Then it became whole forests. And then it had spiralled so out of control that when he fell asleep it was as if he was waking up in a new world. A new world that was entirely one shade of one color that didn’t seem to exist when he was awake.

And Dan couldn’t help but wonder. Would he find this color? This color that was a sky just after it rained, a fish darting through an open ocean, an entire world, living solely in his head. And this color became his obsession. And as much as he loved his other hobbies and activities in his daily life, he couldn’t help but obsess over this one thing, this one color, that consumed his subconscious.

And as the years had passed on, the world grew more in depth. There were animals now, creatures that defied logic and but still existed in his head. He had started writing. He wrote stories about these impossible creatures, and what happened in his dreams. 

And as he wrote more and more, the dreams kept giving him more and more. Until finally, the creatures told him he had finished this story. He had written a book without realizing it, and now he was going to be an author.

And when his book got published, the creatures in his head celebrated with him in his dreams. And when the book became a bestseller, a new story began. A sequel had started. 

And this color was still haunting him, but now it was bringing him a life he could have only dreamed of before. Now, he was everything he’d always dreamed of becoming and more. 

And as crazy as his life was, it made him happy. To still be in university and be an accomplished author? It was wonderful. So wonderful, that Dan dropped out. The creatures had said he should. His parents may disagree, but his parents hadn’t made him famous.

As so his life continued: writing and dreaming, writing and dreaming, writing and dreaming. And he loved it. 

But he was missing something. Although he had friends, he didn’t have anyone romantic in his life. He didn't have anyone he could truly call his own. And that’s what he was missing. As much as he loved the creatures in his head, he couldn’t help wanting more. But they knew that and they understood. 

And one night, they were all congregating around something. This was unusual for them. And they beckoned Dan towards the center of their group, where there was a man standing. A man who was not blue. He was human colored, and he looked real. Except for his eyes. His eyes were the exact color of blue that this world was.

And without communicating, Dan knew what he had to do. He had to find this man whose eyes he had dreamed about for years. He had to meet this man.

And for once, luck was on his side. The very next day at a lecture he was giving to an English PhD program, a man approached him afterwards with a few questions. A man who had eyes that Dan had dreamed about for years. 

So Dan befriended the man. This man’s name was Phil, and he was a huge fan of Dan’s work. He didn’t understand Dan’s obsession with his eyes, but he didn’t seem to mind that much. And if Dan was distracted around him, he didn’t notice or he didn’t care. He was wonderful like that.

And Dan couldn’t help but feel amazing around Phil. So when Phil kissed him, he kissed him back. Because Phil was his muse and he’d keep it that way.

The creatures in his head had noticed this change. But Dan made sure not to neglect them. After all they had done for him, he would continue to write their stories. He would let them be heard throughout the world as a thank you for bringing him Phil. For everything they had done for him.

With the help of the creatures in his head, Dan found a perfect ring. A ring with a stone that was just the right color of blue. And when Dan was down on one knee, he could practically hear the creatures in head cheering him on. And when Phil said “yes”, he couldn’t have been any happier. He was gonna keep his blue eyed angel forever.

Of course life wasn’t perfect. Phil didn’t know the whole story, but Dan didn’t want to share. He wanted to keep it a secret between himself and his creatures.

But as he thought more about Phil, he thought less about his creatures. He was starting to neglect them and he felt bad. So he made a promise. After the wedding, he’d give them all the time they wanted. He’d give them thousands of storied and millions of hours, so long as they gave him a month. And they agreed.

And when they exchanged vows, Dan couldn’t be happier. Looking into Phil’s perfect blue eyes, Dan had finally made them his.

That night, he told Phil the whole story. And Phil loved him even more afterwards. And he now understood Dan’s writing a little bit more. He was closer to Dan, even as Dan retreated back into his head. But he understood why, and he let him. Because Dan was still his.

And Phil was still Dan’s with his perfect ocean and sky and life changing blue eyes. And Dan loved every single second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna write the ending as Dan getting diagnosed with a mental disorder and it was discovered that all of this was just a product of his delusions, but then I remembered I'm not an asshole (most of the time at least).
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
